


Kiss Me, For a Change

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will change mean... change?  And then what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, For a Change

"So, do you think it'll change anything?" Rodney asked against John's damp skin. They'd come to Rodney's quarters for a break.

John's arm was around him, circling Rodney's shoulder lazily with the tips of his fingers. Rodney felt him shrug. "I don't know," John said, "we can only hope change really means change."

"Kind of exciting to think about, though, the end to any number of archaic laws and repressions." Rodney snorted. "I used to think the Pegasus cultures were primitive, Jesus…" He looked up at John. "But when it's your own government…"

John nodded sagely and Rodney laid his cheek to John's chest. His heartbeat was slow now, steady and strong – unlike Rodney's, whose always ran a little faster than normal, but even more so now that he had an important question burning a hole in his tongue.

He hesitated. They didn't do this, didn't let themselves talk about anything other than right here, right now, but suddenly, Rodney needed to know. It was as if the overwhelming mandate for societal evolution, that had been the recent American election, might make something beyond here and now possible.

"Would you, I mean, you know, if the regs were changed… do you think many people here would come out?"

"Probably," John said softly.

Hmm, the one word answer wasn't a very good start. He burrowed closer and slid his arm around John's waist and John moved his hand to Rodney's elbow. "Would you?" Rodney asked, closing his eyes, as if somehow that might lessen the blow.

John was quiet for a moment and Rodney was certain he'd crossed that line into the place they never ventured. His heart began to beat faster, but then so was John's.

"Would you?" John returned, his voice still and guarded.

Rodney turned and looked up at the man who'd shared his bed for over two years; the man who'd literally held Rodney's life in his hands and Rodney his, the man he'd risked his life for oh, half a dozen times since July, the man who knew all of his secrets and who used that knowledge both to make him happy and to piss him off, the man – the _person_ who meant more to him than anyone else, ever. The man he...

John's lips were drawn tight, his eyes searching… waiting.

"I—" Rodney blinked. "I asked you first."

John sighed as his eyes followed his hand up and down Rodney's arm. "Yes, Rodney. I would."

Rodney believed him. Atlantis was John's home, their home, and Rodney knew it hurt him to have to live behind walls of ignorance and hate even a galaxy away.

John pulled him close. "Would you?" he asked again, eyes boring into Rodney's, as if he could see right through him to the answer.

Rodney rolled over on top, straddling John. Leaning close, he stared into eyes like muddied Spring ponds, flecked with ever changing green-gold fire. "Well, technically, I'm not gay." Rodney pointed out.

John stiffened beneath him. "Then what is… all this?" he asked, looking down their bodies. "Because I'm pretty sure we've been having sex for a couple of years now, not to mention—"

"This…" Rodney interrupted him, "... is me with the person I care most about in the whole world, or you know, a couple of galaxies. The fact that you happen to be a guy is… superfluous."

"Oh, really?" The green-gold flashed, giving away the grin John's lips held hostage.

"Listen, my parents were seriously screwed up in their own myriad ways and we had our problems just like all families, okay so maybe a little more, but Jeannie and I were raised with the notion that love wasn't enslaved by gender. They didn't exactly encourage us, mind you, but—"

"So you love me."

Rodney tried to work out if John was asking or telling. "I, well, I didn't say—what I said was—"

John slipped his arms around Rodney's waist, lacing his fingers across the small of Rodney's back. "You implied it."

"Did I? Because I thought, actually, what I said was that I was with the one person who—and you know, this whole conversation started out to be a discussion about elections and change and, I was just curious if you'd—"

"Rodney?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"If you don't kiss me in the next two seconds, I'm getting up and going back to work."

"You—" Was John seriously poking his lip out?

Rodney leaned down as John drew his hands over his body, making Rodney shiver with anticipation. Their lips met softly. Rodney kept his eyes open. Sometimes, kissing John was a thing he needed to experience with all five senses, and now – with John's eyelids fluttering, their breath quickening, the warmth of John's hands on his face, the scent of sex and that damn cheap aftershave, and tasting himself in John's mouth – Rodney kissed him and kissed him and kissed him, their symbiotic symmetry like unspoken words.

He pulled back, barely touching John's lips. John opened his eyes, hair like an inkblot against the white pillowcase, lips just starting to form a protest. Rodney took a deep breath because, _damn_.

"Yes," was all he said before going back for more, knowing John would understand.


End file.
